Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship
This page is for nominating users to become administrators of the site. *If, after no less than seven days from the nomination, the voting is unanimous and the nominee has accepted, then a bureaucrat will grant the user administrator privileges. If no consensus has been reached within fourteen days, the nomination is rejected. *If rejected, the user must wait 30 days before becoming eligible to be nominated again. There is no limit to the number of times a member may be nominated. Voting Etiquette In order to vote on nominations for administratorship, you must be a registered user with more than 5 un-reverted edits. There are three sections for each nomination: Support, Oppose, and Comments. *Use a # sign instead of a * to mark the votes so it is easy to see the number of votes. *The nominee should not vote for himself, but instead mark the initial section of the nomination as Accepted along with his signature. The nominee may make additional comments in the Comments section. *You may provide a rationale (reason) when supporting a nomination. *You must provide a rationale when objecting to a nomination. Any objection that clearly has no connection to this project or one that does not list a rationale can be considered invalid. *If you wish to discuss the nomination without voting, use the comments section. *If you wish to remove your vote, please strikethrough it by surrounding it with . This is so we can accurately track the voting, especially once it's archived. Open Nominations Mouseinphilly Mouseinphilly will mark his third year on this wiki later this month. He has provided a lot of help with the newsletter, which I really appreciate. He meets the requirements and in looking through his edits, I see a good mix of edits that add content to the wiki as well as those that help with maintenance. I hereby nominate him to become an administrator. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Nomination accepted I accept this nomination. And thus, the world is balanced. 6:53 PM US EDT June 5 2013 Support # As stated, I really appreciate the help he has given me and so I vote yes. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Oppose # He's one of the few good users here, but I'm opposing for the time being. I have yet to see any sort of anti-vandalism work from him, and (as far as I know) he did ban a person for just mentioning the KCA in chat. A number of edits have also made me doubt his qualifications. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'ki']] 15:24, June 5, 2013 (UTC) # Sorry, but I'm going to oppose this at the moment. I also doubt his qualifications, and Wikian has brought up some good examples. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 16:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC) # As much as I want to support this nomination since he made some great editing around here including especially the news articles in the "Tri-State Gazette". As for fighting vandalism, not much but quickly informed me. As he hasn't earn a rollback users right yet. Patrickau 26 (talk) 15:32, June 5, 2013 (UTC) # He blocked me just for mentioning the kids choice awards so the answer is no. I am the Mandarin 00:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Comments Any comments about the nomination can be entered here, but will not be counted as a vote for or against. # In looking through the requirements, having rollback rights isn't listed as being mandatory. It helps with identifying vandalism, such as cases where we see several edits in a row by the same person being reverted. So I think what should be looked at is when there was vandalism, did he fix or report it promptly. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) # There were one or two situations where a person was nominated but did not receive enough votes in support. Based on their efforts, rollback rights were granted in leiu of admin rights. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ## If anyone's curious or still new to the wiki, it was FossilsDaDaDa's nomination. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 09:01, June 14, 2013 (UTC) # For the record, Byzantinefire was banned because there was a point where we were not allowed to mention the KCAs as noted by Isabella and Lego Liker in March of this year. Byzantinefire just broke a rule plain and simple, and as a chat mod, I did what I had to do. No harm, no foul, no blood, no ambulance, no lawyers chasing the ambulance. End of story. And thus, the world is balanced. 7:15 PM US EDT June 14, 2013. ## But that's the thing. There was never a rule against it because as noted by RRabbit42, it was a valid subject for discussion. Isabella and Lego Liker made up the rule himself, and you just followed what he said without checking the rulebook, or consulting the other chat mods if they were okay with it. Just as a single admin cannot make rules without the consent of the other admins, a single chat mod must have the consent of other officials before making a rule. You blocked a person for breaking a non-existent rule. So you basically followed what you thought was right rather than checking what was actually right. That's why for this moment, I can't vote in support. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 02:41, June 15, 2013 (UTC) # Its stupid for blocking a user from the chat just for mentioning the KCA and you seriously hurt my feelings Mouseinphilly and besides why didn't RRabbit42 nominated IaLL for Adminship on Phineas and Ferb Wiki? I am the Mandarin 03:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ## He was nominated last year and declined. I haven't talked with him enough to know if he would have changed his mind since then. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Result After three weeks, the result was 1 vote for, 4 votes against. The nomination was not successful. Based on his contibutions to this wiki, rollback rights may be granted if approved by the other admins. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) WiKiAN I am nominating WiKiAN because he is an active user on the wiki and meets the requirements to become an admin. He has helped build up the wiki plus he did all the work on moving all the continuity that was not continuity to the background information section for all the episodes. This contributor by far has enough edits as he is one of only 7 contributors with 10,000 or more edits. Also, WiKiAN continues to be very active and with how active he is, would make a good administrator. P&F fan92 (talk) 19:28, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Nomination accepted Accepting the nomination. I believe I've done enough to warrant the promotion. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 07:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Support # I support the nomination and agreed with P&F fan92. WiKiAN has also created the Songs and Actors navboxes, which makes navigating from one song or actor page to another much easier. On a side note, consider this as a thank you for the admin nomination from earlier this year. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 15:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) # I support the nomination, as he has thousands of good faith edits, and he is active in the community.~Wikiaholic 16:02, August 5, 2013 (UTC) # I support the nomination for the reasons I listed above. P&F fan92 (talk) 13:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, add your reason here and sign your vote. Comments # Any comments about the nomination can be entered here, but will not be counted as a vote for or against. Result The result of the nomination and any voting will be added here. Closed Nominations :: Previous closed nominations may be viewed in the archive. Mobo85 Mobo85 has been a part of this wiki for over three years. He is one of our top editors and is in charge of our Facebook and Twitter pages. Many times, if there was a significant event related to Phineas and Ferb in the entertainment industry, he was the one that found it and shared it with us. He meets all qualifications and I believe he would do well as an administrator. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Nomination accepted I accept this nomination. Yer pal, Mobo85 19:27, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Support # I trust that he'll make a good admin. The more admins, the better. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'ki']] 15:24, June 5, 2013 (UTC) # Oh yes, he should be an admin now since he really earned it and had shared so many media information related to the series itself. Patrickau 26 (talk) 15:32, June 5, 2013 (UTC) # As aforementioned, Mobo shares plenty of media information, and I think he's doing a great job of running the P&F Wiki Facebook page. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 16:29, June 5, 2013 (UTC) # I officially support this nomination. And thus, the world is balanced. 6:56 PM US EDT June 5 2013 # As the one who nominated him, I support him. Would be a little silly to vote otherwise. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:51, June 14, 2013 (UTC) # If you support this nomination, add your reason here and sign your vote. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, add your reason here and sign your vote. Comments # Any comments about the nomination can be entered here, but will not be counted as a vote for or against. Result The result was five votes in favor with none opposed. Administrator rights are hereby granted. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Site administration